Rising With The Sun
by Lovely Terror
Summary: Naruto's gained a new job, a new chance and a horrific new crush, what's a blond to do? SasuNaru, yaoi, warning: pathetic atempt at humor. CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. Tall As Cliffs

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot

I'm back with another story and I'm in the mood for something music-centered so I'm going to be putting a lot of song lyrics in this. I really have no definate plot for this, I'm just going to see where it goes, hope you enjoy it. The song lyrics are "Tall As Cliffs" by Margot and the Nuclear So and So's.

--**Rising with the Sun**—

_  
__"I tell tales tall as cliffs  
You've got a lisp  
Kid, those things are hard to miss"_

Naruto sang along to his car's burned-out stereo system, the sound of the rickety engine clunking and thunking downed out by his rather loud voice._  
_

"_When you're drunk you just make love, honey please  
Like you've got somewhere to be"_

He was happy this morning, it would be his first day at his brand-new job. He would be working at the small bookstore, dutifully named USED BOOKS, Dowtown. His good friend Shikamaru runned the place, but the guy was so lazy he couldn't manage it on his own. Naruto chuckled and grinned at the thought of Shikamaru actually contributing any amount of energy to helping a potential customer. No wonder USED BOOKS was barely surviving, Shikimaru was in desperate need of some help, and USED BOOKS could definetly use some Naruto-style TLC.

"_And I can't talk to you the way I wanted to  
I've been telling lies, but I'll tell you the truth,_

_Baby I'm tired  
I should be leaving, leaving  
You know I'm tired  
I should be leaving, leaving alright"_

The song ended as Naruto pulled into a curbside parking spot a block down from USED BOOKS. He took out the keys, the car's rattling engine silencing with a sputtering jolt, and got out. He practically skipped to the bookstore and pulled the door open, the small bell attached to it ring out loud and cheerful. He looked around the small cluttered store for a glimpse of his spiky-haired friend but couldn't see him.

"Shikamaru?" he called looking behind all the stacks of worn and dusty books, an old radio in the corner was playing a Red Hot Chili Peppers' song quietly, "Shika!?"

"Whfdudh?" came a groan from behind the register, Naruto jogged over and bent over the counter to see a half-asleep Shikamaru laying on the ground surrounded in books, one of those books covering his face. Naruto grabbed the book by it's spine and put it on the counter and laughed.

"Dude, are you kidding me? Wake up!" Naruto chuckled, kicking Shikamaru lightly. Without too much protest Shikamaru peeled himself up from the ground and leaned on the counter heavily looking like he was about ready to pass out.

"Naruto, for your first job as a USED BOOKS employee, I demand that you go next door and get me some coffee", Shikamaru mumbled in a sleepy voice, rubbing his face. Naruto saluted him and with a "Yes Mister Employer!" scrambled out of the store and into the neighboring Coffeehouse.

The smell of dark, rich coffee and semi-sweet pastries asulted him pleasanly as he pulled open the door to Coffeehouse, they had no loud, cheerful bell attached to their door and he frowned. The place was warm and buzzing with the sound of quiet conversations and the slurping of drinks. He got in line behind and guy with black hair cut into a choppy A-line style who was wearing a Margot and the So and So's T-shirt.

Naruto grinned madly at the sight of the shirt and tapped the guy on the shoulder, he turned around and the loud and friendly converstion Naruto had been ready to spring on him died in his throat. His guy was hot. Like way hot. He was pale with dark eyes that matched his dark hair, pale pink lips, thick eyelashes, a long slender neck. . .

Naruto blushed at his own thoughts and the guy glared. "Is there any particular reason you feel the need in invade my personal space?" The guy said with a glare, his voice throaty and sarcastic. Naruto cleared his throat and tried to gather his thoughts. _'Talk to him! Talk to him!'_ his brain screamed.

Naruto cleared his throat,"You like Margot and the Nuclear So and So's too?" he asked pointing to the guy's shirt. He grinned and the guy's glare eased up a little, his eyes silently appraising Naruto.

"Yes" was the dark-haired boy's simple answer.

"Well, uh. . . what's your favorite song by them?" Naruto asked excitedly, his stomach doing backflips at the fact that this ridiculously good-looking guy was paying him any attention at all.

"'Open Your Eyes'" the guy answered without hesitation. Naruto's eyes widened, 'Open Your Eyes' was a pretty darkly themed song, albeit a beautiful one.

He cleared his throat again, nervous, "That's a great one, my favorite is 'Tall As Cliffs' though"

The black-haired boy smirked, his shoulders trembling slightly in what Naruto guessed was silent laughter, "Yeah, I would have guessed that. The song fits you" Naruto blushed at that and stuck out his hand,

"My name's Naruto" he said with his signature smile, the smile that always made the girls, and the occasional guy, melt.

It must have worked because a second later the other boy shook his hand and smirked again, "Sasuke" he said, his voice still oh-so throaty and sexy, but this time with much less sarcasm.

If Naruto had died then, he would've been happy.

--**Rising with the Sun**—

A/N: Just in case it's not clear, everyone's going to be about college-age here, their ages so far:

Naruto: 20

Sasuke: 21

Shikamaru: 24

And just warning for the future, there will be boy-on-boy scenes, there will be drug/alcohol use and there will be a good amount of cursing. Just saying.



-Lovely Terror


	2. The Leaf

Hello All! The first chapter was 'aight so I suppose I'll throw another one out there, you guys don't seem very interested (I only have 1 review so far!) but I am, so I'll keep ruining this site with my awful lack of writing talent :) Disclaimer: you know the drill people, not mine!

Warnings for this chap include: boyXboy, lots of booze, scenes of an adult nature, ect

--Rising with the Sun--

It had been two hours since Naruto had made the acquaintance of Sasuke and he was delightfully smitten, thoughts of his new job, Shikamaru or his coffee were long gone, all his attentions were focused on the handsome creature who sat opposite him. The dark-haired boy had not done much but give yes or no answers to questions thrown his way as Naruto proceeded to tell Sasuke all about his life, but it was alright.

The threatening-looking glare that Sasuke had originally tried to keep in place had run its course and was dripping off his face with every smile the blond boy sent him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto began to list the names of all his favorite bands and, truth be told, the stoic boy did not mind listening to Naruto rant as much as he should, in fact it was sort of. . . cute.

"-and you should have seen these chicks there! They were totally going at it, tongue and everything!"

Well maybe not that cute.

--The next Evening:--

It was Saturday evening, Naruto and Sasuke having just met the day before.

Naruto scrubbed a hand through his unruly hair and sighed, leaning heavily against the counter of his favorite bar downtown, The Leaf. The bartender, a wild and boisterous guy named Kiba, had become a good friend of Naruto's since the blond boy had met Shikamaru and been brought (forced) to the Leaf with Shikamaru and his group of friends, who quickly became Naruto's friends as well.

But tonight he was waiting for someone else, someone with alabaster skin, an arrogant smirk, long, thin legs and such a fantastic—

"Dobe, you miss me?" a deep voice rumbled into his ear. Naruto turned around and blushed fanatically, as if Sasuke somehow knew exactly what he had been thinking about. . .

"Y-Yeah right bastard! You wish!" Naruto grinned and took a seat on the bar stool he'd been leaning next to. Sasuke smirked his and took a seat on the stool next to him, his thigh brushing Naruto's as he settled himself on it. Naruto's breath caught in his throat at the touch and he coughed to hide his blush.

"Yo Naruto! My man!" Kiba swaggered over, placing two drinks in front of the boys with his trademark toothy grin. They did a ridiculous handshake and laughed over it, "I'm so gonna get you drunk man!" Kiba barked with laughter.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah right, you know how well I hold my liquor" Kiba nodded, laughing, then waved and walked down the bar to serve/hit on some girls who had just come him. Naruto turned to Sasuke who hadn't touched his drink yet, "You a lightweight or something?"

Sasuke's nose wrinkled slightly, as if he was disgusted at the thought, "As if. Do I look like a slutty college girl to you? I can drink", and with that he began the challenge by taking a large gulp of the mystery beverage Kiba had given them.

"You better be ready to get trashed then. You know I could drink you into a coma, right?" Naruto grinned loftily at Sasuke and gulped down nearly half the cup without choking.

Sasuke smirked, "Let the games begin"

--An Hour Later:--

Naruto was wasted.

He swallowed the rest of what was left in Sasuke's cup, had that been his eighth or their ninth? , and slapped his money down on the counter. He squinted his eyes at Sasuke, who wa standing already, trying to see if he was drunk or not. "Sa-asuke" He grumbled, grabbing onto the boy for support as he stood, the world spinning in a not entirely unpleasant way, "You trashed yet?"

Sasuke laughed at Naruto whose legs seemed to not be working properly, "No-oo" He slurred

Naruto chuckled, his face buried into the base of Sasuke's neck, suddenly the dark-haired boy stiffened, Naruto was much too close for comfort. He pushed the blond to his feet and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the bar.

The splash of cool night air sobered Sasuke for a moment, the world wasn't dipping and blurring, but the moment rolled away quickly as he stumbled after Naruto to the blond's car parked a few blocks away. Their footsteps and hushed drunken laughter echoed around the empty streets.

Finally coming upon the car, Naruto fumbled his keys out of his pocket and proceeded to prod them into the car's window, trying to unlock it. After a few minutes of continually missing, the key finally slipped into the lock and the door fell open with a creak. Naruto was about ready to get into the car when a pair of cold, pale arms tightened around him and pulled him back, then closed the door and pocketing his car keys.

Naruto groaned and leaned against the side of the car, pulling at Sasuke's black sweater in despair, "Whuy cannit I drive hum?" Naruto blubbered, holding Sasuke tight against his body, once again pressing his face against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shuddered at the touch and pulled back slightly,

"Becauuuse. . . yure DRUNK!" retorted Sasuke drunkenly, rubbing his face against Naruto's shoulder in an effort to warm his nose. The blond chuckled as well and grabbed Sasuke's face forcing him to look Naruto in the eye.

"Let's go to YOUR house theeen" he mumbled, shaking the dark-haired boy's face from side to side.

Sasuke seemed to contemplate that for a moment, then cupped Naruto's hands that were pressed against his face and mumbled, "Okay"

--Rising with the Sun--

A/N haha! I'm stopping it before the it gets too good! you'd all better review or you might never know what happens!


	3. Stripper

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT MINE. Sigh. Duh.

So once again I've returned, I'm fairly sure there is little-to-none interest in this story but I'll keep writing if you keep reading.

Warning s for this chap: all sorts of naughties, if you don't like boy-on-boy scenes you shouldn't be here!

Lyrics are from the Soho Doll's song "Stripper"

--Rising with the Sun—

'_Get in a fight,  
On every night,  
The scratches, the bruises and the bites.'_

Naruto wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but he found himself pressed against an unfamiliar doorway as his neck was devoured by a black-haired boy. He heard a series of moans and groans, and realized they were coming from his mouth.

He breathed heavily through his parted lips and Sasuke ran his teeth over his throat, then over his trembling jaw.

Sasuke's hands were warm on his shoulders, pulling off his jacket and shirt, running slender fingers all over his torso. His muscles twitched under the soft touches.

Naruto threw his head back with a moan, and it collided somewhat painfully with the door. He blinked several times and his head fell forward _'We must be inside' _came his one sober thought as he glanced at the floor, where Sasuke was suddenly kneeling, and saw carpet.

"N-no S-Sasukee" He slurred, pulling at Sasuke's hair, suddenly understanding why the dark-haired boy was fumbling with his belt and tugging at his jeans while on his knees. Sasuke glared at him through his dark bangs and stood, pushing Naruto against the doorframe once more. Their bodies tangled together, Sasuke's clothed leg between Naruto's semi-clothed one.

"What tha fuck?" Sasuke groaned, nibbling at Naruto's shoulder, the blond shudded, holding tighter to Sasuke's arms. "Don't you wanna?" Sasuke whispered hotly into Naruto's ear, blond hair sticking to his pale, wet lips. Sasuke pulled Naruto's jaw towards him and their lips met for the first time.

_' But I wanna touch,  
And I wanna kiss,  
And if you say no then I will persist,_

The blond wasted no time parting his lips and pushing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. There was no hesitation from either end. There was no grace or love in the kiss, the sharp movements of lips, tongue and teeth. Sasuke's hands drifted over Naruto's exposed skin and settled on his hips, clutching them tightly, as he began to grind his own against them.

Naruto gasped into Sasuke's mouth at how forward the dark-haired boy was being. He grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled until their eyes met, "Bedroom?"

_'With you tonight,  
You'll make it right.  
You know that you're wetting my appetite.'_

Sasuke blinked at the question, trying to focus, then pushed himself off of Naruto and grabbed the boy's hand. "This way" He proceeded to pull Naruto through his apartment, the both of them stumbling, until they came to what had to be a bedroom. Sasuke pulled Naruto in and then began to swiftly undress himself. Naruto stopped his own routine of clothing removal to stare at Sasuke as the layers of clothes he'd been wearing went from his body to the floor.

Naruto licked his lips at the slight of Sasuke's back muscles moving under pale skin as the dark-haired boy rummaged through a drawer for condoms and lube. Naruto snapped out of his trance and his attentions turned to his aching member. He supported himself with one hand on the bed, the black comforter bunching around his fingers, and undressed fully.

Sasuke's naked body pressed up against his and the world was spinning and he could feel every contour of the other's boy's frame. He turned around and grabbed Sasuke, climbing onto the bed and pulling the other boy over body. The feeling of hot skin on even hotter skin made his spine tingle, he hadn't felt this in a while.

Pale legs fell over his hips, straddling him, a rigid arousal pressed against his tan chest. Naruto ran his calloused hands over Sasuke's alabaster thighs and cupped his rear, pulling the dark-haired boy forward into a kiss. Once again their lips melded, tongue writhing against each other.

_'Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
Dont know what you see it's getting to me,  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na'_

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, panting and grabbed the lube he's thrown on the bed earlier. He kissed down a tan chest, his tongue running over a swirling black tattoo, then moved back up, uncapping the lube.

He filled his hand with the slippery gel and began to palm Naruto's erection. Naruto sqirmed, digging his nails into Sasuke's thighs and gasping quietly. Sasuke stopped when the substance was smeared over Naruto correctly. He poured some more lube into his hand then tossed the tube onto the ground. He stuck a hand between his legs and began to prepare himself.

_'Like you're perfume,  
Your skin is smooth.  
The way you move,  
I'm in the mood.'_

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight, Sasuke kneeling over him, arm bent at an awkward angle, his pale fingers sliding in and out. The blond groaned in frustration at the look on Sasuke's face, eyes closed, lips parted, and frowned. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled in away from it's activities.

"Stop that shit" Naruto growled into Sasuke's ear, licking at his pale neck, "You're so fucking sexy"

Sasuke lowered himself down onto Naruto.

_'Tease the crowd,  
Please the crowd,  
I'm boiling i want you to see me now.'_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and pushed himself in all the way. Sasuke threw his head back, baring his long pale neck. Naruto tensed at the sensations of being inside the other boy for a moment, then rolled his hips around. Sasuke gasped and pulled his head back down to kiss Naruto swiftly, his eyes shut. Sasuke's hands braced on both sides of Naruto's head, the blond's hands grasping Sasuke's bottom tightly, they began to move against each other slowly.

Naruto's drunken trusting was deep and came at a steady, slow, pace. Sasuke moaned in discontent and pushed himself against Naruto harder and quicker.

Harder and quicker.

Their writhing bodies were frantic now as they both came close to climax.

Sasuke came first, his body stiffening, his mess sliding off Naruto's stomach.

Naruto pounded for a few more minutes, Sasuke giving desperate moans at each thrust then came as well.

_'Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
Dont know what you see it's getting to me,  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na'_

They separated carefully, Naruto atempting to help Sasuke off him but more of less throwing him down on the mattress beside him. The blond grabbed at the comforter and tiredly pulled it over their sweaty, sticky bodies.

Within minutes they were both asleep.

--Rising with the Sun--

I was definately not in the mood for writing a sex scene so sorry if it sucked. . .

REVIEW PLEASE?! I'm begining to think that you all just hate this. . .


	4. I Didn't Mean To

Here's another chapter. . . . I hope you like it, please reviewww

Warnings: boy love, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--Rising with the Sun--

Naruto could tell in was morning. His head was throbbing with a hangover, his limbs were tingling with some sort of numbness and he could see a light from behind his closed eyelids. He laid there, wherever _there_ was, for a moment to asess the situation. 'What did I do last night?' Naruto wracked his brain for an answer. He rocked his hips slightly, he could feel a comforter covering his and the quite disconcerning feel of what he knew must he dried cum on his stomach. 'So I got laid. . .' Naruto almost smiled at that, he needed to remember who though. . . cleary a boy. . .

"Get the fuck out of my house." The disembodied voice was harsh, practically a growl, definetly not a suggestion. Naruto's eyes popped open, he winced and doubled over grabbing his head and groaning. A bundle of clothes were thrown against his side, he sat up and looked for his. . . whatever last night's adventure was. _He_ was standing there, all pale and dark at once, arms crossed and lips tightly twisted into a frown, his eyes a killing glare. He had slept with Sasuke. Drunk.

"Sasuke. . ." Naruto began, pulling his shirt on, hoping that Sasuke was a reasonable guy.

"I said get the fuck out!" Sasuke shouted, pointing out of the bedroom. Naruto hopped out of the bed and pulled on his pants, stuffing his boxers and socks into his pocket. He made his way around the bed, heading for the door, looking down when he stepped on something.

"What. . ." He mumbled, looking under his foot.

There, in all it's horror, sat an unopened condom. Naruto's eyes widened, he looked at Sasuke with despair. The dark-haired boy was leaning against the doorframe, glaring at him, Naruto's eyes darted from Sasuke's to the multiple hickies on the boy's neck. He blushed slightly. "Hey Sasuke --"

"Are you fucking retarded? I said out!" Sasuke spat out, his body seeming to shake with rage.

"Shut the fuck up for one fucking second will you?!" Naruto yelled, stepping up closer to Sasuke so that their noses were nearly bumping, "There is a fucking unopened rubber over there, and we fucked in case you forgot, okay? That's not good, I'm a clean guy okay but I dunno anything about you --" There was a sting across his cheek and his head whipped to the side.

Sasuke had slapped him. Hard.

"What are you saying? You think I'm a fucking slut? Huh?" Sasuke pushed him into the hall way, his back hitting the door opposite to Sasuke's bedroom.

Naruto's hand was still over his throbbing cheek, he stared a Sasuke wide-eyed. "What the hell was that for? I never called you a slut! I just -- I don't . . . I don't do stulff like last night! I don't get drunk and fuck people I've just met! I didn't mean to honestly --"

"So you regret it." said Sasuke flattly, hurt flashing across his features for a moment, "Just get out." Sasuke began to push Naruto down the hall, forcing him out.

"No no no no!" said Naruto, he twisted around and quickly pinned Sasuke's wrists above his head against the wall, bringing their bodies flush together, "Shut the fuck up and let me explain." Sasuke gave him a dirty look but didn't struggle.

"I really really like you okay" the blond mumbled, looking down, missing Sasuke's barely-there blush. "But you make me so fucking nervous, I want you to like me too, and I just end up doing stupid shit." He paused and looked Sasuke in the eye, "And you were really good, last night I mean. That was awesome." Sasuke blushed in full this time, turning his face away and suddenly not liking the vunerable posistion he was in.

Naruto dropped his wrists and gently pulled Sasuke's face to his once more. "I want to do that again sometime, just in a sober environment, you know?" he gave Sasuke one of his heart-melting crooked smiled," I really, really like you"

"You said that already" Sasuke grumbled, closing his eyes, a feeling he couldn't describe bubbling in his chest. He could feel Naruto's warm breath against his face. Naruto's heat.

Naruto chuckled lightly, and brushed his lips against Sasuke's cheekbone, letting his hand slide from the boy's chin to the back of his neck. His fingertips softly tangled into Sasuke's dark hair. Sasuke's lips parted slightly, his heart quickened.

He dragged his lips up slightly, ghosting them over Sasuke's closed eyes. He could feel the dark-haired boys breath quicken against his cheek. Sasuke's hands found purchase on Naruto's hips, his fingers slipping through the beltloops.

It was too much for him, having Naruto so close, it reminded him of last night and made his stomach tingle. Their bodies were fully pressed against one another and Sasuke could feel the slight bulge where Naruto's package was on his thigh. He blushed slightly, 'Since when do I fucking blush'.

Naruto, who he had known for less than 100 hours. Naruto who was already making his head spin. Naruto who was rubbing his arm, breathing against his face. Naruto who had been so close to him last night, had been _inside _him last night. Naruto who he just couldn't hate.

And their lips met.

--Rising with the Sun--

So you know the drill. . . REVIEWWWW OR NOOO MOOREEE


	5. Sunday Morning

Soooo, it's the FIFTH chapter now. . . that seems so strange to me, soon I'll have more chapters than reviews. . .

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me in any way, shape or form.

And just so you know. . . it's Sunday in this chapter.

--Rising with the Sun--

--

_It was too much for him, having Naruto so close, it reminded him of last night and made his stomach tingle. Their bodies were fully pressed against one another and Sasuke could feel the slight bulge where Naruto's package was on his thigh. He blushed slightly, 'Since when do I fucking blush?'_

_Naruto, who he had known for less than 100 hours. Naruto, who was already making his head spin. Naruto, who was rubbing his arm, breathing against his face. Naruto, who had been so close to him last night, had been inside him last night. Naruto, who he just couldn't hate._

_And their lips met._

--

Naruto was late for work.

He only knew this because when he walked into USED BOOKS, there were actually a few customers, some ragged-looking indie kids by the magazines and an older woman hovering in the adult fiction aisle. Shikamaru was slumped over the counter and raised his head to give the blond a vacant stare as he scurried over to the counter.

Naruto threw his messenger bag down and smiled awkwardly at Shikamaru, suddenly feeling very nervous. Until now, Naruto hadn't thought of much else besides Sasuke. He'd ditched Shika on his first day of employment, not bothered to come the next and now was showing up late with suspiciously swollen lips and what looked like fading hickies on his neck. Naruto kept grinning and rubbed the back of his neck, "So. . . what's up?" he chuckled nervously, shifting his weight.

Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a moment, "You're fired"

Naruto's grin melted in an instant, "What? You're my best friend! How can you do this to me?" he cried, tugging at Shikamaru's sleeve with a pleading look.

"It's quite simple," Began Shikamaru, resting his chin on his hands and staring at Naruto out of the corner of his half-lidded eyes, "You decided to get laid rather than get paid. So I hired someone else" and with that the brunet's eyes closed completely.

"WHO?" cried Naruto, his eyes flickering across the room, looking for the person who took his place as USED BOOKS employee.

"Hinata" Shika grumbled, turning his head away from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Hinata? Where is she?"

"H-Hello Naruto" came a soft voice from behind him. The blond whipped around and sure enough, there was Hinata, a small stack of books in her thin arms.

Naruto glared at them both and snatched up his bag, storming out of the small store with a shout of, "Traitors!"

--

Naruto was still pouting when he pulled up to Sasuke's house, small and secluded from all other downtown homes with a thick ring of trees surrounding it. The house's roof was old, the paint on the windows chipping, but it was charming. The gravel crackled beneath Naruto's tires and he came to a stop. He hopped out of the car and made his way to the front door.

It had been less than an hour since he'd left Sasuke's, only saying goodbye once Sasuke had been thouroghly kissed. Naruto had left him blushing and breathing hard on the sofa, sporting a very evident hard-on. He wondered what Sasuke's reaction to him coming over would be, seeing as he hadn't been to happy when Naruto had abrubtly left.

The white door swung open before Naruto could knock, Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed, smirking, a hint of amusmant in his eyes. He wore a blue and white striped tee-shirt, ragged jeans and was barefoot. "Back so soon?", Naruto smiled at Sasuke's sarcasm, he had to admit, it was strange of him to leave and return so suddenly. He had to keep reminding himself that he had met Sasuke only 2 days ago.

"Yeah." mumbled the blond, moving closer to Sasuke. And then their bodies were touching, then their lips and soon Naruto had Sasuke pressed up against his closed front door, gasping.

"You get right to the point don't you?" Sasuke whispered with a breathless almost-laugh. Naruto continued rubbing his face into Sasuke's neck, planting small kisses on his promenant collarbones.

"Well you weren't helping, looking so good" Naruto chuckled, sucking on the dark-haired boy's neck a bit. Sasuke groaned the tilted his head back and rubbing their hips together slowly. "i was going to ask if you wanted to go to lunch but I think I'd rather stay in." the blond said throatily, grinding back against Sasuke's hips, their groins touching.

For a while it was quiet but for their heavy breathing. Sasuke's face pressed against Naruto's neck, the blond's forhead braced on the wall. They rubbed against each other, clothes chaffing in the most uncomfortable place. Finally Sasuke pushed Naruto back and stepped away from the door. "Let's go to my room," he grasped Naruto's wrist and tugged the boy down the hallway and into his bedroom.

The bedroom was poorly lit, there was a large window at the far wall but the curtains were halfway closed. Sasuke had changed his sheets since last night, now they were white against his black comforter. He pulled Naruto's shirt off and pushed him onto the bed before tugging off his own shirt and joining the blond. Their bodies curled together as Naruto's fingers hesitantly danced down his bare skin.

They kissed slowly, tongues and lip and teeth all set in gentle exploration. The rushed and desperate feeling from their earlier kissing had faded, Sasuke sighed as the mood shifted from so heavily lustfull to something much calmer. Naruto had pushed a leg between the dark-haired boy's and Sasuke began to grind against it, gasping softly and gripping Naruto's beige-skinned arms.

"Hey", Naruto whispered, turning their postitions so that he hovered over Sasuke. "Let me suck you off." Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly for a moment then blushed hotly and started forming a protest, but the blond had already moved on and was unbuttoning Sasuke's pants while slidding his tongue down the middle of his stomach. Sasuke attempted to stop the blond for a moment but ended up tangling his fingers in Naruto's thick hair and tugging him closer.

Sasuke lifted up his hips and Naruto pulled off his pants, and realized with a smirk that the dark-haired man had not been wearing any underwear. "So you were expecting me to come back then. . ?" Naruto chuckled, kissing the insides of Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke merely moaned desperately in response, thrusting his hips up, his member fully erect. Naruto dragged his teeth across the sensative skin on Sasuke's hips and then moved down, dipping his tongue behind Sasuke's sac. Sasuke let out a squeak of surprise but didn't push Naruto away as he slid his tongue against his puckered orifice and the hyper-sensative skin above it. "O-oh. . . wh-aa. . aah" Sasuke groaned out broken words while he writhed and dug his toes into the comforter.

"N-Nar-uto. . . _please_", he whispered, pushing his hips upwards. Naruto complied and suddenly the dark-haired boy found his length half-enveloped in Naruto's mouth, his fingers pumping at the base as he bobbed in head. Sasuke arched backwards and threw his head back against the sheets letting out an anguished moan. He thrusted against Naruto until he felt himself coming to a climax. He muscles tightened spastically and he trembled as he came, whispering Naruto's name.

Sasuke's body unfolded from it's arching as he collasped on the sheets, completely spent. Sweat dripped off his brow and he breathed heavily, his eyes still closed. He could hear Naruto coughing and opening a water bottle. "Shit, Naruto" Sasuke mumbled opening his eyes slightly, Naruto flopped down beside him on the bed with a sigh and kissed him softly.

"You were about to fucking choke me" the blond laughed, Sasuke smirked,

"Well maybe you should call before you come over next time."

--Rising with the Sun--

I'm not really sure if I want to continue this fic or not. . . I haven't gotten much feedback and I'm not sure where it's going. . . tell me what you think, REVIEW!


End file.
